Happy Together
by Nutsaboutremus
Summary: A funny and very fluffy take on breaking up and making up HG style...READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!


**Happy Together**

**Summary:** A one-shot funny, fluffy take on breaking up and making up H/G style…read, enjoy and REVIEW…

**A/N note**: a one shot about Harry and Ginny..hope you like it..tell me what you think..this piece if you must know is inspired by 'Bridget Jones Edge of Reason' by Helen Fielding…Excellent book, you should go catch the movie as well…Mark Darcy rocks…totally in love with him..Apologies for any grammar mistakes and such due to lack of reliable beta reader..

* * *

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, _

_it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
__So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

- The Turtles (Song used in Heineken advertisement with Jennifer Aniston in it)

* * *

Ginny paced the living room of her flat, muttering darkly as she glanced at the tempting bottle of vodka and a packet of Virginia Slim cigarettes (Note: with filter). 

Her fridge was empty, its contents cleaned out, even the last half rotting piece of cheese. Unfortunately she did not feel sick thinking about it, not as sick as she felt thinking about _HIM_.

**_Stupid wienbugger shitting arse hole!_**

Fred and George would be extremely proud of her vocabulary. Though they would most likely side with him, as would every member of her entirely screwed up family.

_**AUGH!**_

Ginny slumped on the sofa and frantically dialled Lu's number on her muggle telephone that she had installed in her flat after nagging from Colin. Luna could always be counted on in emergencies like these, for her dreamy anecdotes and quotes that made Ginny feel so much better about herself.

Ginny crazy as an ass, irresponsible, forgetful, tardy, even messy, have an ass the size of Brazil (though her friends insisted she was curvaceous), and a brain that tended to shrink to the size of a pea at the most crucial times, but at least she knew what was going on around her, unlike the perpetually dreamy Luna.

Luna was busy.Obviously out somewhere snogging the daylights out of Colin, another friend of theirs. Well, Ginny still considered him a friend but it was obvious Lu no longer did. Ginny was dead sure of this ever since she walked in on them, snogging, his hand up Luna's bridesmaid's dress at her brother Ron's wedding that had occurred exactly two months ago.

Everything had been just _perfect_ then.She remembered how it felt dancing with_HIM _at the wedding reception – locked in an embrace, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, peaceful, his hand roaming idly over her bottom. He had whispered something into her ear about her forgottenpromise to throw up on her bridesmaid's dress and land flat on her face, stoned drunk, in the wedding cake. It was a statement she had made almost a year ago when Ron and Hermione had announced their engagement but that was before _HIM_.

Oh, who was she trying to kid! Everyone knew _HIM_ was Harry, the first boy she had ever had a crush on and the first man she had fell in love with.

Ginny felt her eyes burn at that thought, tears threatening to well up in them any moment.

"Jas!" She cried out as a last resort, dialling her other friend Jasmine's number frantically.

Her friends had come over several days last week with alcohol in different variations, junk food and their favourite muggle movie 'Love Actually' where they proceeded to watch Hugh Grant jiggle his pert little butt for about more than ten times, in a bid to cheer her up. Though there was a lot of self-interest involved especially for Justin who being a total pouf thoroughly enjoyed Hugh Grant and his butt.

But now when she needed them most, the shock in its entirety setting in finally, they were unavailable. First Harry had walked out just because he had seen her with Michael and the stupid wanker had been practically trying to come on to her and lick her face. True he had given her the benefit of the doubt after that but to simply walk out after hearing Michael leave a drunken message on her voice mail about how he enjoyed being so close to her was definitely ridiculous.

Sure she had suggested that maybe they should take a break but it was only a suggestion made out of frustration – he was not supposed to take it seriously and leave. To top it all off, that same night Ginny had seen him getting out of London cab in muggle London with who else but reed thin, butt-less, boob-less Hannah Abbott who had been throwing herself at him all that year but to no avail, well until then at least. She would have burst into bits of pieces of hurt if Jas and Lu had not been there, filled with indignant anger on her behalf.

Jas was out, Merlin only knew where. Suddenly, for one bizarre moment she missed her mother – of all people at that. She had moved to London to get away from her mother who was overbearing andoverly enthused especially about Harry.

Justin was back in San Francisco, cohabiting and most likely shagging the cute waiter from the Italian café. Which reminded her that the last time she had gotten one was about billion ions ago with Harry, no doubt.

**_AUGH!_**

She would go back to The Burrow.

She only came to her senses when she stepped out of the fireplace into the warm, chestnut smelling living room of The Burrow, which meant it was too late to change her mind.

"**_GINNNNYYY!"_** Her mother pulled her into a fierce embrace and Ginny fought the urge to burst into tears.

"You should have told me you were coming earlier! Why didn't you? I could have prepared something for you!" Her mother was talking a mile per minute as she led her only daughter to the kitchen.

Ginny did not answer, overwhelmingly suffocated by a wave of love that completely disappeared at her mother's next words. "How is Harry?"

Ginny blanched. She was never good at playing poker. "He-He-"

Seeing the moony look on her face, her mother began, "I hope you're not planning to do 'you-know-what' with him. He'll never marry you then 'cos you've already given yourself and there's no more excitement for the man. You do know that don't you."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her temple with her hand slowly. She was going to ignore her mother, ignore her and not listen to whatever she had just said and would say.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny managed after a while.

"In the shed. Tinkering around y'know."

"Oh." She rose from her seat, pulling out her wand and sending her bag up to her room.

As she walked past her mother who was busy puttering around at the stove, "Which reminds me Ron and Hermione are coming over for dinner tonight and I presumed they've invited Harry as well. That's why you're here right, darling?"

Ginny averted her face from her mother's and shrugged her slender shoulders before quickly walking out of the kitchen. She hoped against hope that Harry had not been invited, not tonight at least.

Turning up her collar and keeping her face groundward from the biting, icy winter wind, she headed for the shed. As she opened the door, loud, smooth familiar muggle music floated out – _All by Myself, Don't wanna be all by myself, anymore…_

How appropriate Ginny thought shaking her head as she observed her father humming along with the music as he meddled with what looked like a cellphone – those muggle apparatus most muggles owned and used to communicate with each other. How her father had got his hands on one she would never know.

He looked up at the sound of the door slamming shut behind Ginnywith a loud metallic 'clang' displaying the obvious strength of the invisible wind.

"Ginny!" He flashed her a toothy grin and she felt an incredible weight lift off her for a moment.

"Dad." She kissed him on his cheek as they hugged.

"How are you?" He asked, looking into her eyes in a very Dumbledore fashion.

"Fine, I think." She curved her lips up into what she hoped looked like a smile.

Her father nodded, not wanting to press on anymore.

So she stayed in the shed, talking about mindless things with her father while passing him any particular tool he needed, just liked she used to before going off to Hogwarts and growing up on her father.

She needed to take a piss and was in bad need for a quick puff as well though her mother would most likely kill her if she found out. So she darted out of the shed and made a quick dash to the house, running into the kitchen. Voices from the living room hallway filtered into the empty kitchen where she stood, frozen like a Greek statue, having heard _HIS_ voice.

"I didn't know Ginny was coming for dinner, Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny wanted to strangle Ron's neck. This was their parents' house! Why did he have to apologise for _her_ presence at _their_ parents' house?

"Oh Merlin." She could hear Hermione murmur in her typical disapproving fashion.

'What?" Ron snapped, Weasley temper never failing him.

"It doesn't matter." Harry's quite yet firm voice interrupted the possible argument between the newlyweds. A tremor shot through her at the sound of his voice – cool, calm, strong, composed, well-balanced Harry…ooh but there was more to him than everyone knew.

Everyone saw him, as the noble savoir of the wizarding world, the nice chap that could be counted on and it was true, he was a dependable as a rock. Steady, strong and always there but she would never forget the first time he had kissed her. By merlin, nice boys just did _not_ kiss like that but Harry had kissed her passionately with a lustrously primal hunger that had startled her and reminded her vaguely of the angsty teenager he had once been.

Perhaps these were remnants of that boy he had once been, still lingering in the strong, reliable, good man he had grown into. Well if the only flaw he had was that he was horny for her – Ginny was more than willing to settle. But now, all that did not matter as she stood with abated breath and bladder, listening to them.

"Are you sure?" Ron again, showing to the world how blood was actually _not_ thicker than water.

'Yes, I'm sure Ron." Harry stated, exasperation tainting his voice.

"It's not like she's going to turn up with some other man right?" Hermione added, in a manner that was supposed to reassure.

"She's not..with- em.." The hesitation and nervous anticipation in his voice made Ginny's heart pound.

"Hermione, how can you say such a thing?" Ron admonished his wife.

"She's not..is she?" Harry asked, nervously.

Ginny covered her mouth as she danced around the kitchen in delight. Harry cared, he _stil_l cared. Harry cared!

Nobody was answering him however.

"I'm just trying to make him feel better!" Hermione shot back.

"I mean, not that I mind or anything but is she with anyone?" Harry tried again.

However before Ron could rebut Hermione or even answer Harry, a loud crash from the kitchen stole their attention. It was Harry who strode into the kitchen first, and halted in the doorway at the sight that met his eyes. Ginny looked up as she rubbed her toe that had stubbed by the chair she had knocked into while hopping around the kitchen in bliss that _HARRY CARED_.

Oh, and Harry who _still_ cared was standing in front of her at the moment, looking absolutely edible in black robes and white shirt beneath with his collar sticking out and collar buttons unbuttoned in an undeniably sexy fashion.

It was incredibly how even after seeing someone so many times, when you suddenly saw them you were attracted to them all over again as if you were seeing them for the first time and wanted to shag them shameless.

"Are you all right?" Harry spoke, his green eyes softened behind his black-rimmed glasses as he looked at her. She thought she would melt into a puddle of liquid.

She nodded, before smiling at Ron and Hermione and headed out of the kitchen for a breather. Harry watched her go, her shoulders tense, and wariness in her every step and he felt his abdomen clench and unclench.

Hermione shot him a sympathetic look before seating herself at the table. Ron went off to look for his mother. Harry sat across from her.

"It's about time you told Mrs. Weasley you're no longer in a relationship with her daughter. It's only fair." Hermione reminded.

Harry nodded, pondering her words as he leaned back into his chair. "She hasn't told her yet though." Harry pointed out.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything, y'know."

'I know…but I need her, Herm, I need Ginny." He confessed matter-of-factly.

She fell silent at his words and had no idea what to say to him. She knew that he loved Ginny but never fully comprehended the depth of his love.

If Ginny had overhead this bit of conversation she would not have been surprised. After all, Harry had been the first between the two of them to profess his feelings, to tell her he loved her.

It was on their skiing trip at Vermont on the Valentine's Day weekend.

After tumbling down the bunny slope for the umpteenth time, right into Harry's arms, she had started crying and whining about how her inept skiing skills prevented him from having a good ski and he was such a pro at it, unlike her so it wasn't right that he wasted his time preventing her from getting concussed.

She would always remember how he had listened to her seriously before nodding understandingly. Then he had given her a big hug.

"Don't feel like that." He had said against her cheek, "Nothing's any fun without you anyway."

She had made a small noise of disbelief, but was secretly incredibly flattered and happy.

"Ginny," He had said, "I love you."

He had not fallen in love with her all of a sudden on one day. She had not grown from an ugly duckling into a gorgeous red head and attracted his attention. Neither had he blossomed into a sex God over night – though she had insisted during the time they had been together that he was one, much to his amusement.

The thing was nothing much had changed. Sure, they had both grown up as was required of most individuals – he into a surly, slightly haughty, reserved young Auror. She into a slightly neurotic, Hugh Grant obsessed and outspoken reporter at Daily Prophet. They had both been distant friends, always – nothing more, nothing less. She had even admitted not having been remotely attracted to him the past couple of years, since her third year in Hogwarts.

Then they started seeing a lot more of each other, organising Ron and Hermione's wedding forced them to work together and do lots of things together, like going down to choose the floral arrangements since no one else could make it, catering of food, wedding cake and so on.

They wound up having dinners out together and got to know each other a lot better. She was still put off by his almost indifferent demeanour and he felt overwhelmed by her exuberant shooting off the mouth personality and eccentric tendencies. (Having Ron as a best friend did not help)

But he grew to like her. Very much in fact. So much so that when he had gotten posted to China for a month long assignment, he had pulled out of it after one day there and had decided to return to England. He had apparated straight from the foreign apparition point to her flat in London where she had been getting ready to go off to Rome with friends.

He remembered how she had looked when she had seen him, as if some part of her had been hoping and waiting that he would come back to her. He had not realised how sad she must have been to know that he would be away for a month, had not realised that she too had grown towards him, till then, till he saw the look in those coffee brown eyes. Then he could do nothing to stop himself from kissing her and it all began. Only to come to a stupidly anti-climax ending.

* * *

They had made love for the first time during a thunderstorm. She remembered, for they had gotten absolutely drenched in the summer downpour on their way back to her place after watching Bollywood Dreams at the muggle theatre. 

She snuggled against him as he wrapped his dark overcoat around her, to shield her from the cold rain as they ran across the walkway. She struggled with her keys for a bit before they finally entered the apartment.

Peeling off their wet coats, she could not help noticing the translucent colour his shirt had taken, pressed up against his skin. He did not bother to take his eyes off her, her chiffon halter-top clinging to her body, accentuating curves he very well knew existed.

She looked away from him, unable to meet his intent, appraising desirous gaze. She always loved the way he looked at her, the way his green eyes darkened two shades till they were almost black.

Needless to say what followed would be imprinted in her memory forever. He was as good in bed as his kisses promised. He took his time as well, undoubtedly languorous about the whole affair, peeling off her clothes with a painstaking slowness as he kissed, licked and caressed every bit of her, till she was _begging_, willing to go on her _knees_ for him.

She remembered the slow steady rhythm of the rain falling on the roof tiles and windowpane. She remembered the flashes of fluorescent light outside the window, lighting up the room, followed by low growls emitted by the sky, almost similar to the dull moaning coming from her throat as he entered her.

Trying to forget all this, Ginny paced her rather small bedroom, wondering what to wear for dinner, what to say to him, how to act in front of her parents, among a million other doubts. She was bound to go insane by tonight.

She needed a drink. That would do. Hopefully their stock of butterbeer was not finished. She crept down the stairs slowly not wanting to walk into the kitchen or go past the living room if they were there.

Hearing no voices whatsoever, she turned the corner towards the kitchen, collided with something large yet seemingly soft and began to scream. She screamed, her eyes widening, her worst fears coursing through her mind till she looked up into the face of…

"**BILL!"** Ginny crowed, instantaneously stopping her shrill, frantic screaming.

Unfortunately her high decibel screaming had attracted the attention of the rest of the household for she heard her mother coming down the stairs, and saw Ron poking his head out of the living room. Bill was shaking with mirth, his initial shock at chancing upon his hysterically shrieking sister fading away.

'Ginny! What's the matter!" Her mother called out, till she saw Bill and her face broke into a huge beam.

"Darling! Where's Fluer and my little grandchildren?"

"At home, mum. Fluer's been feeling a but down and out lately."

"Sick is she, the poor dear. I'll give you some of my chicken stew to bring home."

"Hey Bill," Ron greeted as he approached them, before turning upon Ginny with a smirk, "Can't be quiet for a while can you?"

Ginny growled at him. "It wasn't my fault." She explained at her mother's mildly disapproving glance.

"I thought he was…" She trailed off as Harry himself entered the room.

Yes, she had thought it was Harry.

He glanced at her concernedly before realising that there were other occupants in the room.

"Probably thought I was you, Harry." Bill suggested in a jocular manner.

Ginny fixed her gaze on the family clock, not believing any of this was happening. All she wanted was a bottle of veela vodka (Yes, that was how much the situation had deteriorated -from butter beer to vodka) and to lie on her living room floor, watching Love Actually and High Grant's butt, like most normal people.

"Don't be silly, Bill." Her mother admonished him lightly, before guiding him to the kitchen, after shooting Ron a 'Give your sister and her boyfriend a moment' look. Ginny wondered if she had noticed the palpable tension between them.

Whatever it was Ron positively fled up the stairs to his bedroom. Ginny had no escape. If she went into the kitchen, she would be faced with her mother's interrogation. The way to the living room was blocked by Harry's tall, lithe, athletic frame.

'You thought it was me, didn't you?"

Ginny looked up, noticing the tiny sparkle of amusement in his eyes. She bit back a smile at her own hysterics and stupidity.

"Yes, I guess." She confessed, watching him smirk at her bemusedly.

"You should have heard yourself, Gin." The use of her nickname made her pulse quicken, reminding her of the way he whispered it into her ear before kissing her.

"You sounded like a scared banshee."

She rolled her eyes, realising that he was insulting her. "Thank you for your _valued_ criticism about my screaming. Will scream at a _lower _tone the next time. _If_ I remember." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He stopped smirking instantly."I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry." He seemed to be genuinely pleading.

"Sorry isn't enough, Harry." His name rolled off her tongue with such heart wrenching familiarity as she looked at him with pity and what could possibly be love. "Not for what you've done."

"And what is that?" He looked bewildered and a tad indignant.

Unfortunately he would not the answer to the question then, as Hermione chose that moment to walk in. She stopped short at the sight of them.

"Ah, I see." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else before spinning on her heel and walking back to where she came from.

Ginny, suspecting that her legs were about to give way any moment from weariness, stress and the sheer pressure of wanting someone who was standing mere centimetres away from her, moved towards the stair. She plopped down on the third step from the bottom, hugging her knees towards herself.

Harry watched her for a moment, his gaze intent and astute.Then, he came to sit down right beside her, squishing himself into the tight space between her and the wall. Ginny tried to move away to give him some space but the stairs were not very wide and it did not help that her butt had ballooned to the size of China now, after all the days of incessant emotional eating.

"Don't move." He muttered, glancing at her. She did not say anything for a while.

Sounds of Bill talking and her mother making his favourite ginger tea for him floated from the living room. Thumping noises could be heard upstairs from the ghoul in the attic and Ron moving things around his room. Then the soft sound of snowflakes hitting the windowpane and the snow covered ground. Of course, Harry's steady breathing beside her, almost in sync with her own, lighter shakier one.

He could not help it. She looked so vulnerable and cuddly sitting beside him, staring ahead, her caramel eyes glazed. She looked a little melancholic as well and he for one did not like her feeling sad or bad about anything. Thus, he ended up putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

His warm embrace brought up all the soft feelings in her stomach, like little breaths trying to get out, only more fluttery.

"I feel like such an arse for screaming." She said, nestling against his robes. It struck her again as hilarious, getting scared out of one's wits by one's ex-boyfriend. Harry started laughing too.

He stroked her hair and told her how he felt, how he had missed her terribly, how cold and empty his penthouse had seemed without her, how miserable he had been waking up alone, how much he missed her laughter and missed her crazy voice messages. The miracle was that when he was finished, she told him without hesitation that she felt pretty much the same.

'The thing is," Harry began as they huddled together on the stairs, "I was stupid to mistrust you."

"Now we're talking." She smirked at him. " But why did you have to leave me and go off with Hannah?"

"I didn't! It was you who suggested the break remember? And anyway I didn't even go out with her. She just kept inviting me to all these stupid parties."

"So..you didn't sleep with her or kiss her or-"

"Ginny, listen to me," He leaned in towards her, his face a mere breath away from hers. "Every time, _every time_ I went to her parties, I hoped that you'd be there." He whispered, urgently.

Cupping her face tightly with his big strong hands, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers temptingly before taking her mouth full in his, kissing her. After some time they broke apart breathless, his black hair tousled from her fingers running through them, both of them exceptionally flushed and bright-eyed.

He flashed her a mischievously teasing grin, "Fancy a quick shag?"

Liking the glint of promise in his eyes, "You bet," Ginny responded.

They raced each other up to her bedroom, she giggling and he trying to grab hold of her from behind.

As they tumbled into bed, tugging each other's clothing off, "My butt is bigger, hope you don't mind." She warned, matter-of-factly, as he slid off her skirt.

He shook his head, pushing her down onto the bed. "I don't give a shit." He murmured hornily, leaning down towards her and kissing her.

He did not say anything else for a long while. Dinner seemed millions of centuries away. Just at the crucial moment, though, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, _Not_ now," Harry gasped, carrying on.

The knocking grew louder.

"Ginny! Dinner's ready!" Ron yelled through the door.

" Do you know where Harry is? I can't seem to find him. Hermione said he was talking to you. Hello? Ginny? I know you're in there. Ginny! Are you crying or something? GINNNY!" Ron yelled.

Harry paused in his activities, raised one eyebrow in the manner Ginny always adored and found indelibly sexy, before yelling back, "She's _coming_, Ron."

Later, as they walked down the stairs together, hand in hand like the Bisto Kids, Ginny felt a deep sense of contentment. It was as if the whole world was all Harry's hand on the small of her back as he led her into the dining room, nothing bigger than that, nor would it ever be.

**FINITO**

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
